We Don't Talk Anymore
We Don't Talk Anymore - debut album of American singer Luke Andrew released on September 9, 2019. This is the first studio album released by the artist himself. The premiere of the album was announced by the single Good For You (feat. A$ap Rocky). On September 15, 2019 album topped Billboard Top 200. . Background The album was made for several years. Some of the material dates back to the times before Luke made his debut as Luca Guarneri in Europe. The debut under his own name was announced in February 2019 when the artist was with his tour in Asia. Initially it was supposed to be a change from its previous publications. However, in April 2019, it was finally decided that Luke would leave the existing label and deal with his music independently, while giving up the rights to the previous recordings. The record was recorded in the Plant Studio in Los Angeles at the turn of 2018 and 2019 and in the years 2014-2016. Titling and artwork The title of the album comes from one of the tracks that were on the album - We Don't Talk Anymore. The piece, as well as some of the songs, talk about the hardships of relationships and parting. The book attached to the CD is dark. However, despite the title and the dark graphic design, the lyrics are not sad. Music and lyrical interpretation The songs on the album are divided. Some of them are slow in pop style (We Don't Talk Anymore) but there are also retro songs (Magic) or dance (Fuego). In the songs, the vocalist tackles the hardships of relationships and breakups. Despite this, the lyrics are optimistic because the author is looking at everything from a distance. The songs are full of life and hope and a better tomorrow. Release and promotion Singles Good For You (feat. Asap Rocky) was the first single from the album, released on May 4, 2019. It is an extended version of the song that appeared on the album Perfect. Second single from the album was My Dilemma released on September 15, 2019. This was the last song added to album before premiere. First official promo single is Magic released on December 8, 2019. Tour Before the release of the album Luke annouced his first solo tour under his real name. His show will be called Diva Tour and the tour will be opening on January 4, 2020. Before his own tour, Luke will be added as the support for The Chainsmokers on selected shows during their US tour World War Joy. On December 2019 Luke will be act on iHeart Radio Jingle Ball Tour across US. Critical reception We Don't Talk Anymore received a weighted score of 70 out of 100 from review aggregate website Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews", based on 21 reviews by music critics. The more positive reviews of the album generally praised its unique and experimental nature. Kitty Empire of The Guardian hailed it as being a "splendidly bizarre return to form" for Luke, describing the production as "fluid... but one tempered by Luke's solid confidence in his own aesthetic decisions". Similarly, Nick Smith of musicOMH praised the album, calling it "bold, bizarre, brazen and beguiling".86 However, mixed reviews of the album criticized its production aspects, as well as the nature of the singer's artistic direction. Neil McCormick of The Daily Telegraph summarized We Don't Talk Anymore as being "a mad mishmash of an album" and criticized its lack of cohesiveness, stating that Luke was "fighting on too many fronts at the same time". Similarly, Rob Sheffield of Rolling Stone described the album as being "admirably bizarre", remarking that its "strongest songs" were buried beneath "disasters". In a more critical review, Rich Juzwiak from Pitchfork denounced the album as being "muddled and convoluted", calling it "lyrically inarticulate" Charts: Tracklisting